


pink glitter love language

by sapphicish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Subtext, linda just wants to learn some sexy demon language, this isn't explicitly romantic but...👀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicish/pseuds/sapphicish
Summary: "Human vocal cords aren't meant to speak Lilim."
Relationships: Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	pink glitter love language

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally going to be about mazikeen speaking lilim and linda getting extremely horny over it but then it came out like this lol

Linda liked Lilim.

She liked the sound of it, even though it sent horrible shivers down her spine; she liked the way Maze spoke it, like she was at home in the deep, throaty growls. It was scary, no doubt about it. Terrifying. But there was something strangely...alluring about it, and she'd gotten into the habit of pointing out random objects or sentences on paper and asking Maze to translate it into Lilim. A lot of the time it was purely just to hear the demon speak it, and it quickly became one of Linda's favorite sounds. 

She had wanted to try learning to speak it, at first. 

She had asked Maze a few times, and every time the demon just laughed until Linda had the horrifying realization that maybe she was overstepping, maybe this was just something she should not be asking for, maybe she was being _rude_ —and then she bought Maze some edible chocolate flowers to make up for her mistake, and then they'd gotten into a very short discussion about it that promptly ended in Maze correcting the assumption that she'd caused offense by taking her gently by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes and saying, “Human vocal cords aren't meant to speak Lilim. They aren't made for it. They'll never get it right no matter how much you practice.”

So that was that, but at least now Maze was teaching her to write in Lilim, which was absolutely without a doubt the hardest thing Linda had ever tried to do. Apparently, human hands weren't meant for writing Lilim either.

“This is like the letter G,” Maze said lazily, pointing to a jagged and extremely complicated-looking symbol drawn roughly on a piece of paper with a pink glitter pen that Linda was pretty sure had been stolen from Trixie at some point. Lilim didn't look nearly as intimidating written in hot pink ink, but when it came to actually writing it, it _was._ “But also V. And kind of like an apostrophe.”

“...What,” Linda said.

“Yeah. I told you tiny human brains can't comprehend this kind of thing. But it's alright, there's only eighty-two other 'letters'.”

“Eighty—what? We've already done twenty-eight! And it's taken weeks!”

“Well, you're a slow learner, Linda. You're human.” Maze patted her on the shoulder. “You've got everything to be ashamed of.” She paused awkwardly, maybe seeing the look Linda felt come across her face. “...and I'm probably not the best person for the job. I don't teach. That's not my thing. Anyway, we only use a handful of the symbols on a daily basis, sometimes none. Some of it is kind of obsolete. But this is—“

“Do you mind if we take a break? I think I'm getting a migraine from this.”

Maze eyed her, but shrugged, crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the bin. Linda stared after it in dismay, but didn't complain. “Whatever. I was getting bored anyway.” She made a beeline for the fridge, yanking it open to get a beer out – Linda didn't drink beer, and kept it in the fridge only for Maze. “Why do you want to learn how to write Lilim?”

“The same reason I wanted to learn how to speak it,” Linda said, sliding up to sit on the edge of the counter, taking an apple from the wooden bowl nearby to bite into as she watched Maze turn and lean against the fridge, drinking from the bottle. “I was curious.”

“No,” Maze said instantly.

Linda's brows furrowed. “...No?”

“No, there's something else.”

Linda sighed. “I was curious, that _is_ true, but I also thought—maybe it would be nice. You know, for you. I know that plenty of English speakers struggle with it when their native language isn't English. They feel...disconnected. Separated from their cultures, their homes, their friends. Languages mean a lot, and it can be lonely to be the only one in your social circle that speaks it. Obviously this isn't the same thing, since I...apparently...physically _can't_ speak Lilim, but I still wanted to do...something. You know, something that you could teach me, so you aren't alone in it here.”

Maze stared at her like Linda had just smashed a pie into her own face, which was the way Maze usually stared at her when she thought she had just said something either spectacularly stupid. This time it looked a little different, but not enough that Linda couldn't identify it easily.

“Linda,” Maze said, “I don't struggle with English. I don't struggle with any of your languages. I'm a demon. I don't have friends. Back home, anyway. Demons don't really do that. Also, our 'culture' is whatever torture tactic is popular at the time.”

Linda swallowed her piece of apple. “...Oh,” she said. “Well.”

The look disappeared from Maze's face, replaced by another, and then nothing at all. She set the bottle aside, crossed the distance to Linda, pushed her legs apart so that she could lean up to her, and kissed her firmly on the cheek. Linda laughed, surprised by the suddenness of it—not to mention the warmth she felt rising to her cheeks. “Oh. Hello there. What was that for?”

Maze shrugged and picked up her bottle again. “Felt like it,” she said, and patted Linda's thigh. “You were being cool.”

This, Linda understood immediately, was Maze's way of saying _you were being nice,_ or _you were being cute,_ or _you made me feel something other than burning hot rage or boredom._

Naturally, it made Linda smile. “I try my best,” she said cheerfully. “I still want to learn how to write it, you know. It's beautiful. And it's beautiful when you speak it, too.”

Maze snorted. “No one's ever said _that_ before. You're a weird human, Linda.”

“So I've been told. Do you want to go make some progress on the season of Riverdale that we started last week?”

Maze perked up. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She pushed herself away from the island and sauntered toward the living room, cackling. “That show is so fucking _stupid._ ”

Linda finished her apple, tossed the core in the trash, and followed with a fond grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> they love each other :)
> 
> (also maze uses linda's streaming accounts to watch bad tv every chance she gets and drags linda into it all)


End file.
